Therapy Isn't So Bad
by iinexpressible
Summary: Everyone has their problems, some just require a little more attention then others. Kairi is beginning to second-guess her career choice.
1. Kairi: What A Dream Job

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One  
What A Dream Job

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kairi_

* * *

Years of hard work and specialized training have prepared me for this, she thought with a deep breath.

She gave a last glace around the office. _Her office_.

Her desk was by the window, personalized with a picture frame of her family and her name plate, Kairi Takahashi written in slanted cursive. A healthy, green ficus stood in the corner giving the office a more homely appearance. She had a neat little rug under the small table that sat between her leather chair and a long couch just for her patients. She even made sure the window let in plenty of morning light, pulling the blinds up and pushing the thin curtains aside. It illuminated the room nicely, she had thought in approval earlier that morning.

And then she swelled with pride knowing all this was hers.

Kairi checked her appearance in the small mirror hanging on the wall, flattening her red hair slightly. It was always flat and straight, who was she trying to kid? She sighed, adjusting the collar of her suit jacket and the cuffs around her wrists, glancing over.

The wall clock read 10:43am.

She felt like she was going to rip her hair out. Her first appointment was at eleven, and she was more than eager to use the skills she learned during her long college career. _Therapy was something you wanted to do, calm down before you need to start analyzing your own mind_, Kairi thought with an inhale to calm her nerves. How many times had she told herself this throughout the morning...? Two--- three billion times? Oh well.

She strode to her desk, looking at the calendar spread across the dark wood surface. She put her future appointments neatly in each box with each date, and she looked at today. It had "Monday" printed along the top, fallowed by the month and day in smaller, italic characters. In the box she neatly wrote the name of her clients as well as the time, color coded and perfectly organized.

How will you help other people's minds if yours is not even organized?

Kairi slumped into the leather swivel chair, opening her drawers and rifling through them. She still had fourteen minutes to spend, might as well get a head start, right?

She took out the manila folder marked with her 11:00am client's name before closing the drawer with a slam. Opening it, she read the information she had.

Bad case of paranoia, nightmares, and thinking people are ready to kill him every few seconds...wow. Just...wow.

Kairi almost thought, _what a freaking nut job_, before she realized she was supposed to be professional and she was supposed to be the one to help these matters. Besides, that would be mean to say that. And Kairi was not a mean person.

Still, she knows how to handle paranoia well. She was good at helping it, she knew enough many things that can help solve the paranoid feeling the lurks within even the most traumatized person. It was the reason she spent so many years studying Mental Counseling, was it not?

She sighed, relaxing, and checking the clock. 10:55am.

She looked around her office once more, the silence beginning to make her anxious, but in the most excited way. When her phone rang, she nearly jumped out of her swivel chair.

"Hello, Kairi Takahashi speaking," She said with a smile and an inward sigh.

"Good morning Miss Kairi," She recognized the voice of the secretary. "Your eleven o'clock is here, are you ready for him?"

Kairi beamed. Four minutes early! "Yes, send him up right away! Thank you, Aerith."

This was it, she thought excitedly. The first session of her dream job, and _what a dream job it was_.

She hung up and gathered the notepad and the client's folder she had on the corner of her desk. She gave a final look in the mirror.

_My goodness, I am probably the one that belongs on the couch with my behavior,_ she thought but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

She opened it to see the secretary, Aerith, smiling warmly in her pink sweater and black skirt. She had her hands on a man's shoulders.

"Your eleven o'clock client, Miss Takahashi," Aerith nodded before walking away.

Kairi smiled back, stepping aside for her client to enter, swelling with excitement. She closed the door, waving to the couch and motioning for the man to sit down.

Kairi took her own seat in her chair on the other side of the table when he sat down. She crossed one leg over the other, putting her information and notepad on her lap.

"Good morning, I am Doctor Takahashi," She said warmly. "May I offer you anything to drink before our session, Mr. Hikari?"

The man slowly shook his head. "No thanks, Doctor...and you can call me Sora."

- - - - - - - - - -

**R&R Please! =)**

Client number one: Sora

Note: I know it is probably a little cliché having _Aerith_ being the secretary, but I couldn't think of anyone else. She is the only one in the game sane enough to not have any problems I can think of. (And yes, I know her real name is Aeris, but I am going by the King Hearts way of spelling it. X3)

Anyways. _Let the craziness begin…_


	2. Sora: Wait, what does that mean!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One

Wait, What Does That Mean?!

- - - - - - - - - -

_Sora_

* * *

Sora sat on the couch hesitantly, eyeing the room suspiciously. All clear, he thought mentally. No one was around, just him and the Doctor Lady. No one to kill him or attack him from behind.

_Those cowards_, Sora thought darkly before coming back to reality.

He sat on the cream colored couch, basically hugging the couch arm and trying to be as small as possible between the cushions and pillow. His blue eyes darted around, taking in the sunny-lit room. She had a tree, that was pretty cool. She even completed the office with certificates and degrees framed on the walls. How very…professional, Sora admitted before turning to the doctor. She had asked him something, if he want anything.

_Only help from _them, he sighed inwardly and replied after a pause. "No thanks, Doctor…and you can call me Sora." He said quietly.

The doctor simply nodded once. She scribbled on her notepad something. Sora was instantly curious about what she was writing.

"Okay then, Sora." The Doctor Lady, er---Doctor Takahashi he meant, looked up and smiled. "I am going to ask you a few questions, you don't have to answer them but keep in mind I cannot help you if you don't respond. M'kay?"

He nodded once. Easy enough, right?

"Alright. Now." She scribbled something else on the paper, drawing in more of the spiky brunette's curiosity. "I hear you are seriously paranoid, and you have nightmares. Care to explain them please? The nightmares, I mean." She said politely.

Here goes nothing. "I have dreams I am falling. For a long time, just falling. Forever. Everything is all dark. And I stop falling to find myself unexpectedly standing on something, but all I see is black. Then all the sudden white birds fly around me…and they scare me."

"And why is that?" She asked, raising a brow.

Sora looked at her, meeting her violet eyes. "'Cause, they come from, like, no where! And they just fly, inches away from me. If you're falling and everything is dark, and then suddenly birds appear and fly inches from your face, wouldn't you be kind of freaked?!"

Kairi looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "I see where you're coming from then. Yes, I'd be a little freaked. Continue," She smiled. It seemed like it never really went away, that smile; Sora thought absent mindedly before returning to his story.

"Anyways, so the birds appear and fly away into the dark. Then the ground glows, and I find myself standing on some stained glass mural of different things." he paused, thinking. "Sometimes it is of a girl in a blue and red and yellow dress with tons of smaller people. Other times it is of a taller girl in a really big, poofy blue dress…" He ran a hand through his hair and added, "She has blonde hair."

"Mhm, go on…" Kairi wrote something else down.

"Okay, well, all the sudden I get attacked by this giant shadow. It has bright yellow eyes and little antennae," he pointed his fingers on each side of his fingers, wiggling them for emphasis. "And I always wake up right when it is about to kill me…"

Kairi nodded once. "And when did you begin having these dreams?"

"About a month or two ago," Sora prompted, shrinking back into the couch.

She nodded. "And what affects have they had on you?" He looked at her in confusion and she explained. "Have you been feeling more agitated? Tired? Aggressive?"

I am never agitated or aggressive, Sora thought indignantly but shrugged slightly. "I am always tired, lack of sleep, you know. And I keep imagining more of the shadow-things attacking me. Everywhere I go, and I mean everywhere, too." He said quietly, shuddering.

"Which explains the paranoid, correct?" Kairi asked. He nodded. _Duh, _he thought vacantly.

She wrote something else down and the curiosity was beginning to make him shift in his seat. Curiosity killed the cat, or rather it killed the Sora.

"Okay. So. Do you feel comfortable _here_?" She asked. "Do you imagine these shadows here in my office?"

Sora shook his head, gazing around. "Not really. But your tree is getting kind of suspicious. More and more each second actually…" He bit his lip nervously.

Kairi looked at her tree. "Sorry about that." She offered but shrugged and continued. "Okay, I am going to do some exercises and you have to fallow along. Just so I can get a better view on what you're going through, okay?"

He nodded. He can do that right? Besides, the Doctor Lady seemed nice. At least so far.

Kairi smiled again. It just never faded, Sora commented. He had a comment for everything, really.

"Okay, I am going to hold up cards with shapes on them. Tell me what you see."

She got up and went to a filing cabinet, rifling through it until she found a brown envelope. She came back, sitting back down and undoing the clasps, pulling out thick cards.

"These are ink blotches-" Duh, he thought again. "- and when I hold them up, just tell me the first thing you see in them."

She held them up one by one and Sora answered promptly, feeling a little uneasy each time. Each shape reminded him of something in the dream. A bird. A blob with legs and antennae. Even one that looks like one of the stained glass people, the littler people with that black haired girl.

Then she had to go and hold one up that brought back the dream to a new level of anxious remembrance. It was the black blob that resembled a shape of a key. It made him freeze, and his fingers began twitching. He stared dumbly.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_. _They're here somewhere. That key. It was the reason they came in my dream! She is doing this on purpose!! She is with them, it is a trap! _His mind screamed and he clawed the couch anxiously with his finger tips. _That key is the reason they attack me in the first place! That blasted key!! _

"Sora…?" Kairi asked quietly and placed the pictures face-down on her lap. "Sora, are you okay…?" She began feeling worried.

Sora snapped. "You-" He pointed accusingly. "You're with _them_, aren't you?! Planning my demise, plotting my downfall! Ha, you'll never get me you shadow-freaks!" He cried out and took one of the pillows on the couch, putting it over his head. "Don't kill me!" He squeaked.

Kairi gaped before shaking her head and getting up. "Sora, I am only trying to help. No one is here, it is just us, I swear. I am not part of a scheme or a trap, okay?"

She sighed and went to the water fountain in the corner, grabbing a paper-cone cup and filling it with water before handing it to him. He peered at the water suspiciously, taking it reluctantly.

It had to be poisoned. Just had to be.

He refused to drink it, but he was suddenly so thirsty he found himself drinking the cool water anyway. He waited seconds, but nothing burned his throat or choked him. He found it a good sign and drank the rest of it. Maybe it is not poisoned after all...?

"Better?" Kairi asked before putting the cards away. "I have come to the conclusion that we may have to use the old fashioned treatment. You know, the chair." She came back and slumped into her leather seat.

"Okay…wait, what does that mean?!" Sora gaped at her.

His eyes went wide. The chair? What was that, a more delicate term for some torture device? Some electric chair? No, no, no, he'd never do it. He wasn't going to give up just like that, this woman was never going to get him in any chairs.

Maybe it was something he was to be strapped into so the shadows could eat him. Oh no. What did he get himself into? "The old fashion treatment." _What does that mean?!_

Kairi smiled. "It is just an inside joke from one therapist to another, no need for alarm." She said calmly. "The chair as in what you see on the old television shows. You know, where the client lies down and talks about everything? Talking about a problem can help a lot." She smiled again.

_O-o-o-oh!_ So that's what it means. Now Sora just felt really stupid.

- - - - - - - - - -

R&R Please! Chapter 2 is finished. Silly Sora.

I am hoping to get this story done faster then all my others that have, what one chapter each? Pitiful, I know.

Think of it this way, review and I will go faster because people are actually reading it! I have the worse sense of humor ever. -_-'


	3. Riku: 10 Things I Hate About Everything

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three  
10 Things I Hate

- - - - - - - - - -

_Riku_

* * *

Kairi weighed her options mentally.

It was 2:00pm, about half an hour after her last appointment with Sora, and she was already worn out. He had been by far one of the most random person she had met, and the fact that he had a smart comment for everything made her get fairly irritated by the time he left. He had finally laid down on the couch and relaxed enough to talk, and he told her everything in such great detail he often digressed. (And this had happened many more times than once.) Yet somehow he was amusing in an odd way, she decided with a shake of her head.

She was considering on rescheduling her only other appointment for the day to some other time, but it would be pretty lazy of her. She couldn't let her mental exhaustion get the best of her yet considering she has had only one appointment so far to call her new job.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes, and getting a drink from the water fountain in the corner of her office. By the time she was completely calm and ready, it was already 2:17pm and her appointment was at 2:30pm.

She spent the time reading a magazine from her desk, utterly bored, and flipping through colorful pages of makeup and celebrity fashion with a sigh every few pages. When the dreaded knock finally came, she slipped her magazine under her desk and got up. She straightened her perfectly-fine, lavender sweater and the cuffs of her jacket for the umpteenth time that day before opening the door.

"Your 2:30 appointment, Miss Takahashi," Aerith smiled and Kairi gave her a nod.

Kairi let in her client, closing the door. She remembered looking at his profile the night prior, knowing what she was going to be dealing with.

Supposedly, Mr. Riku Tanaka had a slight problem with his intermittent explosive disorder. Better known as _anger management_. It was up to her to get the problems away and to calm the man down some before it gets worse.

Kairi motioned for him to sit down and she once again took her seat in her leather chair, notepad and personnel profile in hand. She began writing things down and peered over the notepad at Mr. Tanaka who remained silent, staring at the floor.

She had to admit, if she were in a room of people he would be the last person she would guess to have any anger issues. Heck, he looked like he just walked out of the magazine she was reading. He looked stylish in his ironed coat and neat jeans, his silver hair cut just above his bright blue-green eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tanaka." She began, giving a smile that was much less strained then she had imagined it would be. "I am Doctor Takahashi. Are you comfortable?"

He looked up at her and shrugged. "Yeah…I guess so." He finally mumbled in a bored manner.

"Good!" She beamed. "Well then, let us begin." She started, feeling total déjà vu from earlier with Sora. "I hear you have a sort of 'intermittent explosive disorder'. Care to explain, Mr. Tanaka??"

Riku looked at her and wrinkled his nose, making a face. "Not much to say." He put it simply into four words. When Kairi looked at him he let out a long, dramatic sigh. "Okay, well, one, I prefer not being called someone with 'anger management' but someone who is 'easily annoyed'. Kay?"

Kairi put her notepad on her lap and sighed. "Okay, yeah, sure. Can you tell me what makes you so 'easily annoyed'?"

"I was getting there." He drummed his fingers on the couch arm and gave her a cool glare. "Two, please just leave it to Riku. You make me sound old with all this 'Mr. Tanaka' stuff, and my hair may be silver, but I am not my father." He growled before shrugging. "Anyway, I am just easy to wind up. There are a lot of little things that bug me to death."

Kairi nodded, scribbling something on her papers. "Okay then, can you tell me what these things are that bug you to death?" She asked coolly, looking back up to him.

"Gladly." He smirked. "Uh, let me see---where to begin, where to begin…" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and blew at his bangs to push them aside from her eyes. "Well, being interrupted. Little kids, especially when they're noisy. They bother me. That leads to the whole 'I hate noise' thing I would like to add. What else is there…? Oh, my neighbor's cat annoys me. And their dumb dog. And the guy across the street. It is his life goal to make me seriously annoyed when I first walk out of my house _every freaking morning_." He nodded in confirmation.

"That is quite a lot of things," Kairi commented quietly. _And they all are such little nit-picky things too_, she added silently, though she admitted the neighbor thing is common in everyone. No one likes their neighbors anymore, not these days.

"Yeah, well, that ain't the half of it." Riku growled. "I pretty much hate everything."

Kairi nodded, writing a quick note.

"Moving on, I hear you were charged with allegedly attacking a man in a public area. Can you explain that please, because it sounds pretty interesting…" Kairi looked at the note on his profile and raised a brow, looking back up to him.

"Well, which time?" He asked.

"Which time what?" Kairi put her papers down on her lap in confusion.

Riku rolled his eyes. "_Which time are you talking about_, duh. I mean, seriously, I have been charged for 'attacking someone' innumerable times. Each one has a specific reason, care to hear them?" He smirked.

Kairi felt herself staring and she shook her head to get herself back into reality. "Er, not all of them, no. This says you were charged in 2001, is their a good reason behind your story?"

Riku suddenly gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed. "Ugh, that must be the one against that old man at that convenient store!" he growled angrily, slamming a fist on the couch.

Kairi stared at him for a moment. So it is true, he thought numbly. "Riku, why did you beat up an old man at a convenient store?" She asked calmly.

Riku rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, the stupid man, had to be like a million years old! He had it coming, I swear, Doc. We were waiting in line for check out and he cut me. _He cut me! _When I told him I was there first, he just stared at me and started talking in some other language. It got me really annoyed because he didn't move."

Kairi now stopped staring. She was now gaping at Riku. "So, what, you hit him?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Ugh, no, I tripped him and kicked him." He waved his hand in the air, dismissing it.

Oh my goodness, Kairi thought in horror. The poor man! He was probably visiting from some other place or something. _And isn't cutting someone in line, like, first grade? _She blinked and looked back at her notepad, thinking.

"Okay, well, er, Riku," She tore a piece of paper form the notepad. "I am going to give you this piece of paper and you're going to write down ten things that really wind you up. Okay? Here is the paper, and here is a pen. It would be nice to list reasons by each." She added. She was genuinely serious about this. Especially after his reason for assaulting an old man.

He accepted the paper a little forcefully, and began writing at once. For what seemed like red minutes he just wrote. Kairi took time by tapping her nails against the smooth arm of her chair, swinging her leg every few times, biting the side of her cheek, and thinking about what Riku had told her so far.

Finally Riku put the pen down, sliding the paper in her direction. She took it, skimming over it. It was nearly the entire page, she noted with an inward sigh. She read it, raising a brow.

1. People that swing their feet like they can't stop moving because it annoys me and makes me jittery.

2. People that bite the inside of their cheeks because it makes them look stupid and I hate stupidity.

3. People that make small noises in a quiet room when I am trying to do something because I cannot freaking concentrate. (He underlined it several times for emphasis, Kairi noted wearily)

4. Those weird people that read magazines for makeup and top fashion because honestly, who cares about a stupid dress some Malibu Barbie Queen wore to the Awards?!

5. The color purple because it isn't blue and it isn't red (why can't it just be one or the either, why a little both?!)

6. People that go through so much to get into some fancy college because it makes me feel inferior for dropping out of high school and not bothering with college. (he drew an angry frowny face besides this one)

7. Elevator music because it is just annoying. How can people stand in an elevator with that dumb music in the background like that?! Beyond me.

8. Old men that think they can get away with everything. You already know the reason for that.

9. Store clerks that think they are cops and try to hold me back from beating the snot out of people. You know the story behind this, also.

10. People that love helping others because it is a bunch of mumbo jumbo and all they want is good karma, they could care less about others.

Kairi immediately stopped swinging her leg and biting her cheek upon reading numbers 1 and 2. Matter of fact, more than half of these stupid reasons explained her. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 10 all had some tie to her life. She scanned it over twice and shuddered. Huh, how ironic, she sighed inwardly.

She looked back up at Riku. "Is this supposed to be a nice way to say you hate me?"

Riku shrugged. "I hate _all_ therapists. Nothing personal, 'kay Doc?" he leaned back with his hands folded behind his head, smirking.

Kairi sighed inwardly. She was greatly considering having Aerith to look up another therapist in the area to refer Riku Tanaka to. Otherwise she wasn't going to feel safe outside of her office with him around hating "all" therapists…

- - - - - - - - - -

This one came out a little weird. I wanted Riku to have the whole "everything ticks me off" attitude…

I hope you liked this one, it took a while thinking of what to do with Riku. Reviewers asked for other characters and I actually planned to. Upcoming I plan on having Roxas, Naminé, Axel (this one will be interesting), Demyx, and some more of Sora and Riku. Also being requested is Sora and Kairi fluff-ness, which I will include in Sora's next session! ^^

THANK YOU to **white haired teen **for letting me know my Aerith mistake! =D (I am easily confused, I read somewhere it was Aeris, then somewhere else it was Aerith, and yeah---I am clearly not all sane. -_-)  
_Thank you though, also, to _**all**_ the reviewers!!_


	4. Naminé: There's Nothing Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three  
There's Nothing Wrong

- - - - - - - - - -

_Naminé_

* * *

The morning Kairi ran the same routine she had yesterday. Get up, get ready for work, get coffee, and straight to the office. By nine o'clock she was already sitting at her desk, sipping her warm coffee and reading profiles for the days' clients. She had a total of three sessions to get through today, and the first one was in half an hour.

Naminé Shiro was her first morning client. Supposedly has one of the worse cases of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder the clinic has seen. According to the note she had attached onto the profile the night before, Naminé had to have everything absolutely clean or else she becomes withdrawn. Suffers from verminophobia* and can sometimes stop breathing if she thinks the air is not clean enough.

Wow.

Kairi put the profile down, getting her notepad and checking the time. Only five minutes until the scheduled appointment.

She considered treatments that would be good, having several she wanted to try once she figured out how bad it really was. Her favorite was the hypnotherapy, she was quite excited to see if it actually works. She had backup plans if not.

The door knocked and Kairi jumped up, answering it immediately.

"Miss Naminé Shiro," Aerith showed a woman not much older than Kairi herself.

"Thank you, Aerith. Come in, Miss Shiro," Kairi said politely and let the girl was in. Perfectly on time, she noted.

Naminé hesitated, looking around warily and clenching her jaw as she entered. Kairi led her to the couch and took her own seat. Naminé's blue eyes seemed to examine every little detail in the room. She also kept playing with the end of her white skirt, smoothing it out every few seconds and laying it across her legs that she folded one over the other neatly, sitting perfectly erect.

"How has your morning been Miss Shiro?" Kairi asked pleasantly.

The girl looked back up to her. "Fine…fair, pleasant, peaceful…" She trailed off, returning to her inspection of the office. "You can call me Naminé, I suppose…" She said quietly staring at the windows.

"Okay then you can call me Kairi," Kairi nodded before grabbing her notepad. "Now I hear you have a serious case of an OCD, correct?"

Naminé shrugged. "I guess I do," She looked at her, or rather her shirt. "You have a wrinkle in your shirt by the way…" She pointed out. Her tone wasn't mean, just observing. Unusually calm.

"Oh, er, thanks?" I think, Kairi added mentally but tossed it aside. "Now what do you have main problems with?"

Naminé met her eyes calmly. "Is it weird that I like to sort out my candy before eating them? Each color has to have the same amount of each color, I dispose of the not-needed surplus." She said distantly. "I have a thing for organization. It all has to be prefect, and clean, or else I have to fix it somehow." She said wistfully. She stared at Kairi. "Are you doing to fix that wrinkle?"

Kairi sighed. "Now, Naminé, you must get over such little things as a wrinkle in a shirt. Not everything in life is going to be clean. Do you take the bus every morning?"

Naminé looked at her horrified. "Bus? As if. Do you know how many germs are crawling on every inch of that thing?" She shuddered.

Kairi shrugged. "A lot I assume. From now on, I want you to take the bus. Or walk, get some fresh air. Germs are everywhere, most of your germ killers say they kill 99% but do you think they're serious?" She raised a brow and Naminé's forehead began to wrinkle in disgust. "Yes, so in reality you live with germs though you try to get rid of them. No matter what cleaner you use.

"Think of it this way, germs get you sick, right?" The blonde girl nodded and Kairi smiled. "Well when we come in contact with those, they build up our immune system. If you live in a pristine environment but suddenly a germ comes, it could seriously get you sick. But if your immune system was familiar with it, it could fight it easier. Do you see where I am coming at?"

The girl stared at her in horror. "Cleanliness is not…_good_?"

Kairi tabbed her pen to her chin. "Not always." She held out her pen to Naminé. "How many germs are on this pen? A lot, right? Well watch-" Kairi stuck the top of the pen in her mouth for a second and waved it in the air. "-nothing is wrong. Sure I have a wet pen now, but that is besides the point, right?"

Kairi was shocked herself she just did that, rubbing her tongue on the roof of her mouth in disgust. But she had to make the point get across.

Naminé stared at her in shock, her blue eyes wide in horror. "Y-you…but----your pen!" She gasped. "You're _infested_ now!"

"No," Kairi reprimanded. "I am perfectly fine, see? Nothing is wrong with me." She said calmly. "What else bothers you? Disorder in things?"

Naminé stared for several seconds before nodding. "Er, yes…out of order, you know. Like wrinkles in a shirt." She snapped.

Kairi looked down at the color of her shirt, it was up slightly. She sighed. "Well I am not fixing it. You must contain yourself and keep looking at it, thinking there is nothing wrong, okay?" She asked and Naminé stared. "Good, now." She wrote something on her notepad.

Naminé groaned. "But there is something wrong, Miss-"

"No!" Kairi retorted and shook her head. "Keep thinking. There's nothing wrong, there's nothing wrong…keep saying it."

Naminé pulled a face but repeated the line in her head like a broken record. Nothing wrong, nothing wrong. She wanted to get this over with, she had to for the sake of her friends and her parents (whose fault it was she was there, mind you). She'd spray their entire house with Lysol for this one…

"_There is nothing wrong_." She said quietly.

Kairi smiled before getting up. "Good. One moment."

She walked to her desk, grabbing her purse from under the desk. She pulled out a bag of M&M's she had planned on saving for after work, but decided to use them for a more just purpose then making her hips wider. She took the bag, ripping it open, and walking back to Naminé.

"Naminé, I want you to reach in this bag and eat an M&M. Only one." Kairi advised, holding the bag out. "Don't worry about color, they all taste the same anyway." She smiled and waved the bag.

Naminé flinched, covering her eyes with one hand as the other reached in the bag. She pulled out a small, round, green M&M and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Kairi waited patiently before the blonde girl finally took a deep exhale and lowered her hands to her lap.

"Good." Kairi smiled. "Are you okay?"

Naminé's wide eyes narrowed a fraction. "I'm going nuts. The candy was fine. But…that stupid, damn wrinkle!" She cried in frustration.

It happened too fast for Kairi. Naminé jumped forward and grabbed Kairi's collar. Kairi fought it, pushing her away, but the girl's small hands grabbed the cloth and pulled it to the point it was perfectly straight. She threw herself back onto the couch, breathing heavy from their fight, before flattening her skirt perfectly. A look of triumph shone in her eyes.

Kairi stared at her, running her fingers through her hair. To think she thought the girl looked so innocent upon arrival!

"I think this session is over." She said quietly.

* * *

Sorry it took a while. Naminé was a little odd writing.

*Verminophobia: Fear of germs.

**R&R....please. (:**


	5. Axel: It's Just Fun

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three  
It's Just Fun

- - - - - - - - - -

_Axel_

* * *

Kairi sat in her chair, rubbing her eyes. That smirk was getting to her, she decided. The smirk the midday client wore on his devious face.

Axel Kaji was leaning in the couch with his arms along the back, his feet propped up on the table. He stared at Kairi waiting for her to say something, only to smirk at her obvious discomfort.

"So, Axel." Kairi began with a sigh. She looked down at her beloved notepad. "Pyromania?"

The man shrugged, leaning forward slightly. "I like fire. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head and leaned back again.

Kairi eyed him irritably. "Yeah. Anyway. What makes you like fire so much?" She asked.

It was meant as a simple question, she didn't ask for his life story. But she got it anyway. She was beginning to feel tired already and it was only noon.

"Yeah, well, I guess just everything." he began. "Since I was young I liked it. My tree house caught fire, and instead of being sad I was actually happy. It was kind of pretty, you know?"

Kairi didn't. But she listened anyway as Axel went on and on about his tree house leading to him meeting his best friend, 'Roxy'. His tree house caught fire causing his neighbors yard to catch, which led to him meeting the other kid. He went on for a good five minutes until Kairi stopped him, putting her finger in the air.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You like it because it is pretty and it led you to meeting your best friend?" She raised a brow.

Axel nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly. I love Roxy, and if that never happened I'd probably never have met him…that'd be sad."

"Actually if you never met him you'd be unaffected, living your life how you did before the fire." Kairi corrected but shrugged. "That is besides the point. Anywho, I hear you were charged for arson…seven times?"

"Yeah…those were the days." Axel said, staring off into space as he relived the past.

Kairi eyed him suspiciously. "Care to explain?" She was genuinely beginning to feel interested in this part.

Axel nodded. "Sure, I got nothin' to hide, Doc. Lets see, when I was ten, I tried to burn my neighbors trashcans. I mean, they smelled like God knows what, they had to be destroyed somehow. But they didn't see the reason in that and called the cops on me. Second time was…oh, when I accidentally caught the park bench on fire. I was hanging out with my friend Demyx and he was supposed to hold the stick in the hair, but as soon as it caught fire the idiot dropped it on the bench and freaked. Yeah, that was funny…"

Kairi nodded. "Sounded like it was." She commented monotonously. "So there is always a reason for these arson reports?"

Axel snorted. "Everything has a reason, Miss." He rolled his eyes.

Kairi waited but he seemed to have left it at that. She tapped the notepad with her pen, staring at him, waiting. "Care to tell me the reason?" she finally asked.

Axel shrugged. "Mostly because it's just _fun_." He explained bluntly.

Well I suppose that is reason enough, Kairi thought vacuously. She scribbled something down on her notepad, clicking her pen closed and looking up at the man once more. She found his green eyes staring at her. She raised a brow in question.

"What?" She asked.

Axel frowned. "Whatcha writin'?" He asked curiously.

Kairi turned the notepad over, showing a bunch of writing as well as small drawings and scribbles. "Every word you say. Documentation." She said simply. "Not only yours but every other client, so can we keep going please?" She asked with a soft sigh.

Axel shrugged once more, indifferently, and she tapped the pen once more making a slight _click_ sound. Their was a pause between them and it was silent besides her writing.

"Have you ever caught your best friend on fire?"

Axel's random question made her stop writing abruptly. She looked over at him cautiously. "Cannot say I have, why?" She asked. Inside she was thinking. Did she want to know about this? Axel seemed a little…odd to her. Not nearly as insane as what she ahs seen before, but catching people on fire for fun was pretty, well, odd.

Axel shrugged, laying his arms across the back of the couch. "Trust me. They don't like it very much." He replied with a dramatic sigh as he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Kairi shook her head and went back to writing. "I wouldn't assume so, it would be pretty mean to put your friend on fire."

"Accident, thank you." He corrected stiffly.

Kairi felt sorry for his friend. Axel must've caught more than Demyx and the park bench on fire 'accidentally'. She hoped she could figure out a way to help him get over his obsession over fire. She put her notepad down on the table, facedown so he couldn't see what she wrote, and thought a moment.

"So tell me, Axel." She folded her hands together. "Are you willing to get over your pyromania?"

Axel thought a moment, looking up to the ceiling as if the answer was written up there. He let out a loud hmm and shook his head. "Nah, probably not. I am here mainly 'cause my mom wants me to stop threatening the neighbors' dog." He looked at Kairi's questioning look and gave a guilty smirk. "I told them I would make it into a 'hotdog' if he doesn't stop chasing my kitten." He winked and chuckled at his own joke.

"You told them you were going to set there dog on fire?" Kairi raised a brow.

Axel put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it chased my poor little Sparky into a tree! I had to get my poor kitty from the tree myself, falling down in the process. Cats land on their feet, humans don't, got it memorized?"

Kairi looked him up and down. He didn't look like the type who would climb a tree and fall to save a kitten. "Yes, I do, thanks." She said monotonously. "So then, what I want you to do is take every lighter or matches or whatever else you have on you now that can spark. Put them on the table." She waved to the table between them.

Axel shrugged and dug into his pockets. He pulled out three different lighters and a pack of waterproof matches. Finally he reached down to his shoe and took it off, pouring it's contents onto the table. A small birthday candle, white with red spirals. Besides it fell a small rock that look odd, Kairi could only guess what it was. Axel slid his foot back into his shoe and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pocketknife and put it besides the grayish colored rock.

"Wow." Kairi said, impressed. She didn't realize how much flammable things on could have in their pockets. She pointed to the rock. "Please tell me that really isn't…"

Axel grinned lopsidedly. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Miss." He winked.

Kairi nodded and got up, walking to her desk. She looked around, finding a small plastic container at the corner of her desk. She opened it, dumping out the contents that were in it before going back to the table and putting everything inside of the box. She picked up the matches, the lighters, the candle, the knife, and the rock. Flint, a rock that when struck against something like a blade, can cause sparks to make a fire. She sighed.

Desperate enough to go prehistoric? He must've had to be _pretty desperate._

* * *

Finally done. Sorry, it took a while. He was hard to write, I was trying to think of something Axel would go to a therapist for…I came up with the most obvious choice ever: Pyromania.

Next: Roxas.  
Read and Review, let me know if you have a request for him. I am not sure what to do with him yet!!


	6. Roxas: I Can Top That

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Therapy Isn't So Bad**

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Six  
I Can Top That

- - - - - - - - - -

_Roxas_

* * *

Kairi couldn't help but stare at the man across from her. His golden blonde hair was in a mess of spikes, like he had consistently ran his hand through his hair. His clothes were wrinkled and his blue eyes were shadowed with dark circles under them as if from lack of sleep. He leaned back in the couch, his arms on his knees, his head leaned back. He looked like a mess.

"Mr. Roxas Kimura." Kairi prompted giving a friendly smile. "What are you here for?"

Roxas sighed, flicking his dark eyes to her. "My friend says I am having trouble with a bipolar disorder." He replied in a low monotone.

Kairi raised a brow, looking at him in confusion. "Did you see a doctor about that for some medicine? I can recommend some if you'd like-"

"I don't have any bipolar disorders, dam-" He snapped, but Kairi's glare silence him and she cut in smoothly with a calm nod.

"Please keep your voice down and your language to a minimum, thank you." She gave a cheery smile and scribbled something down. "You know Roxas, sometimes bipolarity has mild cases and then there are the extreme cases. I knew a girl who got angry at her boyfriend so she climbed up a tree and started hissing at him. Have you had any…peculiar experiences of the like?" She asked casually.

The blonde eyed her in shock. "Hissing at him?" He repeated and smirked. "I can top that! With _ease_." He said smugly and sat up straighter. "Something not to bad thought, lets see…Well, I have this friend. He has a pyrophilia problem, or whatever you'd call it---loves fire, catching things on fire, all that jazz. Well, sometime ago he thought it would be cool to put his tree house on fire. We were neighbors at the time, so when it caught up in flames my yard did as well. I called the cops and the fire department, but by the time they came back Ax-er, my _friend,_ and I were on the ground beating the heck out of each other. The cops pulled us apart and I wasn't angry anymore, I went into my house and gave him a cookie that my mom made the night before. Ever since we were close friends." He nodded firmly, his smirk growing wider.

Kairi's eyes narrowed as she listened and she returned the nod. She knew the story, because this must be the 'Roxy' that Axel told her not that long ago. He was her client earlier. But his had been much different, including facts that Roxas had seemed to put in a different perspective. A story from both side, completely different.

"Well first, for future reference I would like to clarify that your friend has Pyromania. Being a pyrophilic is something a little…different." She said looking to the ceiling for a way to explain it delicately. "Like, getting…sexual arousal from fire. I think he has more of a love for fire, not…from." She tapped her notepad in thought.

Roxas's face went red and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Whoops. My bad." He nodded.

"Er, yes, anyway. Moving on." She changed the subject, shaking her head. "Now was this your first sign of bipolarity?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Roxas said, relieved for the change of subject obviously.

Kairi nodded. "Alright then. I am go. Care to tell me any other off things?"

Roxas paused, thinking a moment before brightening and looking cheerful. "Oh, there was this time I threw a cat up in the tree!" He exclaimed when his face suddenly darkened. His eyes narrowed. "The cat took my sandwich, so I picked it up and threw it in a tree. I felt really bad afterwards and climb to get it out. But it scratched me so I threw it down. I regretted it because then I was alone in the tree, and I am afraid of heights so…it was pretty bad. I was in that tree for an hour, take or give." He mumbled, looking sad.

Kairi frowned. "I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity!" He snapped hotly. He paused, his anger fading. "Er, sorry."

Kairi hid her smile behind her notepad. "Alright, well, I think I can prescribe you to some medication. Or recommend it at least, it will help you keep calm to recollect your thoughts easier." She advised.

Roxas made a pained face. "Ugh!" He groaned loud and dramatically. "Medicine. Now I feel like a freak." He muttered.

Kairi frowned. "Why? Plenty of people take medicine. I had a mild case of ADHD when I was younger and took medicine for it every day. There is nothing wrong with taking medicine, you don't even have to tell anyone about it."

Roxas considered it. "Alright. Fine, whatever. Just…write the name of the medicine if it will help. I am willing to do anything at this point, I got a job to take care of involving welcoming people to a restaurant. If I explode one more time I am fired…" He sighed.

Kairi beamed, scribbling the name in the corner of her notebook and tearing it off. She handed it to him, nodding. "Next session will be held in two weeks. Notify me if you're taking the medications properly and I will assess you further then in case the medicine didn't work or not. But you have to call me, got it?"

Roxas grinned and accepted the paper. "Merciless. My friend was right. He called me before I came to complain about his flint being taken away. Well then I am off. See ya, Doc." He put the paper in his pocket and went to the door, giving a wave with two fingers in a peace sign.

Kairi smiled, watching him leave. As soon as the door closed she closed her notepad, putting it on the table and checking the clock. She was so glad she was done for the day after him. And she had really hoped the medication worked out, or that he was using it properly. Heaven knows what would happen if he and Axel got into another fight or if Axel found that medicine.

She packed her bags, checking her calendar before leaving her office. Tomorrow she had two appointments; Sora Hikari, the paranoia case and a new client, some man in need of advice for his marriage.

She turned out the lights, locking up her office and giving a sigh. She needed sleep after today. She had enough M&M's, flint, and mood swings to last her sometime before her clients' next appointments.

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, first off, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time finding something for Roxas. And when I finished and reread it for the third time, it wasn't even worth all the wait. It is so short. And this chapter came out a little iffy. I introduced Roxas's disorder, and he will develop into something more. Which leads to the second, a huge thank you to White Haired Teen for giving me somewhat of an idea for him. One that won't ruin his amazingly awesome self. (: Thanks mucho-much!

Well with school starting I will hopefully find time to keep updating. I started a new story without finishing two and it is going hectic. Sorry, my bad. (:


End file.
